The present invention relates to adapting a flushing device to a drainpipe.
Drainpipes in sinks occasionally become blocked and require cleaning. Flushing devices have been designed to remove debris from the drainpipe when traditional cleaning methods do not work. The flushing device is inserted into a drainpipe. The flushing device is also connected to a water source, such as a hose. Water is sent through the flushing device and a valve creates a pulsing action to the water, which removes the debris from the drain. This type of flushing device should be inserted into the drainpipe several inches in order to operate correctly. However, to deter debris from entering the drainpipe, cross-members are located just inside the drainpipe entrance. The cross-members restrict the insertion depth of the flushing device.
Adapters are used with the flushing devices to accommodate for the abbreviated insertion distance resulting from the crosshatches. For one style of adapter, a first end of the adapter is inserted into the sink drain while the other end receives the flushing device. The adapter increases the allowable insertion distance for the flushing device such that it is sufficient to allow proper operation.
During operation, water pressure builds between the blockage and the flushing device until the blockage is removed. For blockages that are difficult to remove, the increasing water pressure creates an upward force on the adapter pushing it from the pipe. Due to the short insertion distance of the adapter, it is difficult to retain the adapter in position. Additionally, when the flushing device and water source fill with fluid. The adapter becomes top heavy and may dislodge during operation. Thus, large amounts of physical exertion by the user are needed to retain the adapter in position. Also, because of the short sealing distance between the adapter and the pipe, the increasing water pressure may cause leaks to occur between the pipe and the adapter. Thus, an adapter which has enhanced sealing capability and that is easily retained in the drainpipe is needed.